powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ervin Alliraj
Ervin Zeuxis Alliraj is Kyoryu Gold I and the first Temporary Kyoryuger ever in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (My Version). He has been Captured once and was released at Brave 13. Early Life Ervin was born on the Planet Zeuxis. He fled after the Zangyack from Pirate Sentai Gokaiger, destroyed it. He was a swordsman, Matched to Dominic DeMarcus. After he fled to Earth he was adopted by the Alliraj Family. He was originally called Ervin Zeuxis, but was later changed to Ervin Zeuxis Alliraj. He was the only Gold Ranger in Freddie Jones's Sentai Series to be born from another planet and have initial Super Powers. The Ability of Flight Ervin is the only Gold Ranger in Freddie Jones's Sentai Series to fly. Since the Planet Zeuxis gives Fly ability, there is no transport. Ervin Parents found out after he recommended them to have him not the drive. Gold Energem Ervin was training until he saw something glistening in the creek. He ran over to the river as he look at the Energem. The Gold Energem Glistened in the noon sky. But, as soon as he can ponder more, Furious Gold attacks Ervin but Ervin manages to save himself after blocking it with his only wooden sword. As Furious Gold makes one final impact, the Gold Energem chooses him for his bravery. Ervin flees and Furious Gold was yet infuriated. Gaburuchanger. After Ervin bonded to the Gold Energem. He ran as fast as he could until a storm struck. as Ervin pondered in awe, Lightning shocked his hand as the Energem made contact with the hand giving Ervin the Gaburuchanger. Unfortunately the energem had to force the Gaburuchanger in Ervin's hand. fusing it inside Ervin Ervin was screaming in fear and pain as the shock amplified him. Luckily Ervin survived, but the Gaburuchanger was left on his hand. forever. Summoning the Henshin Device Although the Gaburuchanger is fused to Ervin's hand, he can still remove it but it is clearly invisible. although a shadow of it is only seen. Kyoryu Gold. When the School was attacked by Furious Gold, Ervin must act quickly. He then remembered how he can help the Kyoryugers. Ervin stepped out of the crowd and summoned the Gaburuchanger. Gaburuchanger! Brave In! GABURINCHO! PTERAGODON. Now I must bravely, KYORYU CHANGE! UNLEASH THE BRAVE! Temporary Kyoryu Red After Justin was turned into a Gabutyra Human, Torin granted Gabutyra's Access to Ervin becoming Kyoryu Red. Forms (WIP) Kyoryu-red.png Gold Hyper Fury.jpg Kyoryu-gold-armed-on.png Kyoryu-gold.png Behind the Scenes and other stuff * Ervin is out of two characters who both inherited another color for a temporary reason. * Ervin is the FIRST Kyoryuger in Freddie Jones's Series to have a morpher fused with the character. * Reuben Turner also acts in a real Power Rangers Series which is Kyoryuger Adapted. * Tyler Ostonal was the Pilot name before it was changed to Ervin Alliraj. Since the name Tyler also is in one of Freddie Jones's series. * Kyoryu Gold was the first to use "Kyoryu Drive" Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Ranger with two colors inherited